Rihan Volturi
by shainarae
Summary: Rihan may have a rough past, but she's doing the best she can with her twin brother Ryan. They eventually travel to Volterra and Rihan finds herself into a different type of world with vampires and werewolves. Then a certain someone catches her eye.
1. So much for a good day

I covered my eyes from the sunlight, and groggily pushed myself into a sitting position. Great start of a day, if you ask me. (that was sarcasm btw lol) I wake up to find myself in a park. All my life I'd been sleeping in parks, doorsteps, or any other shaded area me and my twin could scrape up. My arms were covered in scratches and bruises, I sighed at the sight of it. When am I going to stop dreaming about that?

My big brother (by a minute I might add), had a distinct look in his eye, obviously implying that he knew what my dream was about. How annoying, "not my fault." I said waving my hands like it was nothing. They say time heals every wound, but I don't think I have enough time to even begin letting me forgive or forget it. It was particularly shady out today, and it was definitely going to rain soon. I sighed for the second time today, it was one of those days I see.

"It's not your fault you didn't know." My eyes sharpened to a glare, this is not the topic I want to talk about today. Over the past fourteen lame years of my life those were the worst. Why did he have to dig up the past? If only he knew what really happened, then, maybe he would see me differently. Not so much as his little sister, more like a murderer. That thought made me grimace, he always knew how much I hated him scolding me. Yet he never seemed to stop. It doesn't help when I do things mostly on impulse. Really, everyone does I believe. Since most of the time in situations that really matter, people don't have time to think. They just have to act on the first or second thing that comes into their mind. That's pretty much my motto, and that I will never go down without a smile. Usually in a tough situation, smiling is the last thing your enemy expects you to do. Believe me, I've been in those types of situations, I know what I'm talking about. It really screws them up for a bit, unless they're an animal or something.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I replied not even bothering to answer his question. That would just agitate him and I more. So I picked up my old backpack that I keep everything I need in it then headed off in a direction that might have a bathroom. Which way should I go? Two roads split, one right, the other left. I picked left, they both looked identical but I'm left-handed that's why I consider it lucky. The sun kept gleaming off the road into my eyes, and the wind brushed my black ringlets from behind my ear. Causing me to huff, and push it back again. How annoying the sun is sometimes, I wish it would just stop being such a pain in the ass. Suddenly, like a fresh breath of air, the sun wasn't so bright anymore. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

Two people on the right side of the street started yelling and pushing each other. Life is so dull, it didn't even interest me. I was beyond menial things, not like the girls my age usually are. People are just the same books with different covers; selfish, greedy, judgmental. Unfortunately I learned that the hard way, I was always the naive child. If only the old me could see how I am now. The image almost made me laugh.

The corners of my mouth tugged down when I heard this struggled cry for help. It sounded like a man, but I couldn't be sure. I looked down the small, dark, and cramped alleyway. What idiot would come down this isle and not be asking for being mugged or something? But the scene unfolding before me was definitely not something that was usual. Finding a needle in a haystack would be more probable. A dark skinned lady was drinking from a white man's neck. Vampire, that's what she is. I didn't even know they existed, maybe that's the way they want it though? Then I probably shouldn't be here, shit. Scratch the 'maybe it won't be such a bad day' speech. Just as I was about to sneak away, two more vampires came into view. How did I know they were vampires you ask? They weren't there one second, and with a gust of air, then wahlah! Two people stood there. The taller one had brown hair, and was really tall, like really, really tall! Holy shit man, he definitely ate his vegetables. His partner was average height (although standing by the other guy makes him look like a dwarf), with almost white hair, and both had bright, candy red eyes.

I paused, if they were vampires maybe they can hear me? My heart raced, and I panicked. One looked over here and I froze thinking how I would love it if they didn't hear me. He frowned and jumped back into the conversation. Not really a conversation, more like a verbal brawl. The tall dude was seriously going after this woman, he was growling and arguing with her so violently I even flinched. The woman hissed back, as if defending herself. Geesh, vampires were a vicious type I guess. But this was interesting me, so I just sat there like a patient little girl waiting for her desert. I smiled at my own analogy, sometimes I doubt that I'm all here.

I was really jealous, even when they're angry they're beautiful, elegant people. It would be really hard to chose which vampire anyone would want when they all are like gods. Ok Rihan, back on track, vampires about to rip each other's heads off. This is about the time that I should sneak away, so I turned the other way and tiptoed it away from the alleyway. Once I was a good distance I started running and laughing in my mind, which I scolded myself for. Since that was the whole reason I got caught. My shirt yanked back in the middle of a sprint so I jerked and hit my head against something hard, like granite. Two blood red eyes stared down into my moss green ones, so I smiled a cheesy smile. Hopefully I could get them to let me go, although I seriously doubt that. "Heh, heh, heya guys?"

"How much did you hear or see back there?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I officially got the worst liar award. Curse me and my non-existent lying skills.

"You're coming with us," the taller one hit me on the back of the head and I felt everything disconnect.

Ugh, it felt like a sledge hammer crashed into my head. I wish this pain would stop, my headache lessened and I smiled. Then everything that happened previously came crashing down on me. How do I always get myself into something? I groaned and sat up.

"Why is she smiling Demetri?" It was certainly the bigger guy that said that, so I opened my eyes to check. Yep, it was. I could tell from his deep, and loud voice. So Demetri eh? That's a pretty cool name if you ask me. At least he wasn't stuck with a name like Eduardo or something forever. They looked towards me, I pouted because them leaning over me reminded how short I was compared to them. Would I really die when I was fourteen? I haven't even had sex yet! I really started missing my brother at this moment, Ryan would be able to find out why I'm here. He can always make them tell the truth, I don't know how my twin does it. Although it's never worked on my, which I'm gratefully for.

"Now that you're awake we can take you to our Masters." Demetri said to me, he seemed a little sympathetic. They didn't smile or anything, I guess they don't have visitors that much.

The bigger guy came towards me so I shrank away. He sighed, "I'm not going to hurt you, yet anyway." I felt my eyes get larger, I'm going to die. I just know it.

"Felix, I think that was one of the worst things you could have possibly said." Demetri growled to him, then he picked me up and zoomed to two big doors quicker than I could comprehend. Well, christ, isn't that foreboding? In almost every movie I've watched, big doors is _not _a great sign.

When he set me down I was grinning like a maniac and saying, "that was really fun!" he raised an eyebrow and I realized I had already been taken through the doors and now stood in front of a bunch of unhappy vampires. All that is except for this one, that sat in the middle of three thrones. It was odd though, how one throne stood out before the others. Did that signify his importance over the others? Maybe they just didn't care?

I did a finger wave, when you wiggle all your fingers to them in as a sign of greeting. Then I smiled, might as well. The three in the thrones looked positively ancient compared to Demetri and that other guy Felix. The guy that sat in the middle chair had long black hair, with blood red eyes, and was very pale. The two others had blond and brownish hair. All were gorgeous (just as expected), but they all had different emotions. One was really pissed (for what reason I have no idea), the other he looked kinda….numb, then the guy standing in front was very happy. I didn't check out anyone else, these three interested me enough to hold my attention. Plus if I saw anymore vampires my brain would go into overload.

The guy standing up talked to me first, "come here child. Give me your hand." He held out his as if expecting me to diligently give him my hand. I glanced from his hand to him, my eyebrow slowly raising. Is this guy for real? My creeper radar was going off, why would he want to touch my hand?

I made sure his hand didn't have anything, "are you going to zap me to get my heart to pump faster so you can drain me?" I was actually serious about that question so when he laughed it made me a tad upset. My lips puckered into a pout, I just gave up and put my hand into his.

It was not what I expected or what I thought mind reading would be like. I wished he wouldn't see all the bad things I've done in my life. You may ask how I knew, but really if someone flipped through your memories I think you'd understand. I wanted to take my hand away, but it was like a force was making me stay. Dammit! That little mind reading thing sucked all my honor and pride away from me. Now some man knew all my secrets, and he didn't even deserve to know. When he took his hand from mine I stepped back and yelled, "what the fuck?" Everything else went silent, but I was too absorbed in glaring at the man that stood before me.

"I didn't know you would react that way to my gift, but it does not matter since you have no special gift. Demetri you may have her since you did not eat earlier." Oh shit, my eyes went wide and I looked to Demetri pleadingly. He wouldn't kill me would he? Don't be silly Rihan of course he will, he's a vampire. That's what they do, kill people. The only thing that confused me about this situation was that he didn't notice I had a gift. What does that mean? Would they want me to become a vampire if I had one? Or would I die anyways? Argh, so many questions but I didn't even get to ask them.

Demetri was in front of me before I could even blink. He bit into my soft skin on the side of my neck. I didn't expect that it would feel so _good._ His teeth dug deeper and I moaned, grabbing the Demetri's head I tried to push him down farther into my skin. Apparently he felt it too because he started growling and squishing my body closer to his. It was like sex, but standing up and being watched (although I didn't know what sex felt like, but I met people and they explained somewhat). The feeling was so great I didn't even notice anything else, except for a few sentences.

"Why isn't she dead by now…?"

"That's not normally how they act when they're being bitten. I wonder if…."

Finally it stopped and he dropped me to the cold marble floor. Blood was still gushing from the two holes in my neck. That's about the time I remember the fire crawling down my throat and into my arms. Scratching at my skin I screamed and hoped that this pain would go away, then fainted into a dark slumber.

**Demetri's POV**

I felt my unbeating heart ache for the girl. She stared at me with her pouting pink lips and sparkling green eyes. Sighing, with a flash I was standing in front of her. Her eyes looked into my own, and I could tell she knew she was going to die a painful death. Her eyes widened when I bit into her appealing skin. Within a few seconds something in her blood changed, and it was a great change. For me anyways, her blood was like crack for vampires; addicting and delicious.

She moaned when I dug in with my teeth, piercing a vein. The pleasure consumed me, but the odd thing was that her blood kept flowing. It didn't slow down at all, just kept running down her neck. I couldn't tell you how long I sat there drinking from her, but I pulled away with a gasp. We let go of each other, and she fell to the floor while I was still gasping. Her bright crimson blood still was pouring out, even though her cheeks were bright red. She looked as if she just ran a mile, not had most of her blood drained. All the vampires were shocked.

"Demetri let me see what happened." Aro asked, so I carefully put my hand into his. I never did like the feeling of someone looking into my mind, but I had gotten used to it after a decade or so. When he broke off the connection he looked to the girl fainted on the floor and murmured, "I guess she does have a talent. Too bad we didn't figure that out sooner so we wouldn't have to changer her so early. But I still have no clue to what her power is." He looked to Marcus and Caius, but both shook their heads no. "Alas, we will have a new member so it's still a cause for celebration." He heard a few groans, the men did not care to go to a ball. Although the some of the girls were smiling from excitement. How can they dress up, and put that crap on their face? He had never understood that. They usually looked good without it. Okay, some people it's easy to imagine why they needed it to feel great about themselves. But with vampires everybody's good looking so why do they need it? Ugh, girls confuse me anyways. At least I didn't really kill that poor girl. She's probably in a lot of pain now, but it's odd when I was changed I never fainted. It was actually keeping me from doing that, maybe it's different for other people.

"Look at his eyes, they're black!" Someone said, and I raised an eyebrow. Obviously that's not possible.

"It's true!" Heidi said when she turned me to face her. "Go look at yourself Demetri!" I did as told and my mouth fell open. It _was_ true. My two normally blood red eyes were coal black, that's definitely strange. What was this girl's gift?


	2. Vampire? What the fuck?

**Since **_**Shadow 2446 **_**was gracious enough to be the first one to review my story, I dedicate this to them. :D If you review more I'll update more, and maybe even make them longer chapters. Oh btw, none of this is mine, including all the chapters in this story. They belong to Stephanie Meyer, all except Rihan and Ryan, and the rest of the OC you don't know. **

**Oh btw, I think this is going to be a slow romance, because Alec doesn't seem like the type to fall in love right away. Or, that's how I'm going to make him. Please tell me if I'm making them all seem very realistic. **

My eyes peaked open eventually, to find everything _a lot _different than before. And I mean every single thing. How I feel, look, see, smell and all that jazz. My senses seemed a bit strong, and when I took a breath of air, I tasted things. That's how weird it was. I mean how can you taste things when you breathe in? Is it just me?

Demetri walked in and his jaw slackened, then he regained him self and smirked at me. "You're officially a vampire." Everything screeched to a jarring halt, vampire? Me?

"Um, no sé?" I spoke, then giggled. I'm truly a retard. Or at lest that's what he thought, the guy reads like a book. Do all vampires not know how to control their emotions, or does keeping them in check get annoying after a decade or so? Ugh, don't overstrain you're brain Rihan, I told myself. He looked at me funny, and then started laughing. Delayed reaction much?

"Look at yourself." He held up a mirror in front of me, and I gasped. That is not normally what I look like. My long, split-ended, and static hair was no more. It seemed as if I just got out of a beauty salon. Not only my hair, but my eyes and my skin are totally different from before. Almost bleach white skin and teal green eyes. Aren't all vampires supposed to have red eyes? What the fuck? Speaking of eyes, Why are Demetri's black? This demands an explanation.

"Why are your eyes black and mine teal?"

"Well…," he started off like he knew it, "I don't know." I sighed, asking him questions isn't helping me at all.

"So I thought you guys were trying to kill me, not turn me. And why did you gawk at me like I have two heads when you saw me?" My eyes narrowed at him, did they change their minds on purpose? A thought came to my mind, what if they didn't mean for me to turn… It was probably because a gift of mine I've had for a very long time as to why I survived. That might mean that they would want me now, I'm not sure if I really want to stay in a place where they were going to kill me, and almost did.

"We didn't expect you to have any power," Demetri frowned a bit, "but something went odd, your blood didn't run out,d I drank until I was full. So you didn't die, not technically anyway, and the venom started changing you already. Then Aro said it was alright to let you change now, even though if he'd know beforehand you'd have a few years until being changed. After you had passed out my eyes turned black. And I wasn't gawking at you. I was just…surprised. That's all." The years were obviously not good on his lying skills either. But I admit they were better than mine, it's only cause he had more time to practice. I sighed internally, I really am bad at convincing myself.

"Surprised, eh? By my beauty no doubt." I grinned, but he just snorted at me. "AHHHH! Your so blushing! I knew it! You have a crush on muah!" Pausing, I thought about that for a minute. "Wait, wouldn't that make you a pedophile? Cause I'm fourteen and you're like 24?"

"I am definitely not 24, a solid 23 if you ask me." Demetri sniffed at me. Jeez, this guy doesn't take things well does he? He chuckled at the face I made.

"Well, that just reminded me how I'm going to be stuck in a fourteen year old body for the rest of my blood life. Marvelous. Isn't it?"

"It can't be that bad. I'm sure you can have more fun that way." Since he seriously thought that I didn't laugh at him. There's never been anything I could do at fourteen, can't drive, drink, nothing! "Whatever, I'll just have to deal." It went quiet for a while. Finally he said something. The uncomfortable silence was like someone dragging their nails against a chalkboard.

"At least vampires are gorgeous, you don't ever have to worry about being pretty. Girls your age are into that kind of stuff, right?"

Growling at him, "do I really look like one of those prissy, stick up the ass, bitches that you see? Way to make my self-esteem drop a few notches." Men these days knew nothing about women. Maybe if they cared to hear, then they would be able to listen. Which then they would comprehend the information we say a lot better. Nope, they just complain when they say they never know what we want but then say they do listen. What a bunch of bull.

"Uh, well… I don't know." Demetri started hesitantly. This was definitely not his area of expertise. I guess even vampires don't learn everything that quick. The air became thick with a tense vibe. Neither one of us could think of what to say, what to make the formalness disappear. A guy like him from decades ago doesn't just get used to all the new things out there in the world as quickly as we think. I believe that even vampires can't do everything right, and if every human tried to be their full potential we would all be extraordinary. Vampires are just an embodiment of full human potential. That's why they drink human blood, so they can take the potential from the human and use it as their own, but more resourceful than a mortal ever could.

Maybe I should test out this new form, so I got up and zoomed across the room faster than my brain could handle. My mind lagged behind trying to catch up. Demetri laughed when I tried to stop breathing, but thought I was going to die so I took a huge breath. Once again I tasted the air, it was bitter but I could taste something metallic…almost like blood. "Aro had Heidi go out to find another tour group so you don't have to be hungry for long."

"Welll, I'm not really hungry. Should I be?" The door creaked open, Felix popped his head in then smiled when he saw us.

"It's good to see that you're awake. Heidi just got back with our latest meal." He turned to me, "Aro sent me to fetch you. If I understood him correctly then you are to be there immediately." My eyebrow raised. If he understood him correctly, what's up with that? Demetri had a knowing smile on.

"He's not that fast on the uptake, unless it has to do with new fighting styles." Felix pulled his lip back in a fake growl.

"I would have another bout with you, but alas I have to bring Rihan to Aro." He put his hand on my shoulder grinning a toothy smile, "Let's go." The man really was a giant, or _at least _was related to one. "Just follow me little lady. And try to keep up." With that he was off, me growling after him. I particularly hate when people call me short, little, anything along those lines. That's why I pushed myself, and laughed at Felix's face when I passed him with a whoosh of air.

I stuck my tongue out at him when we went through the doors, and jumped around doing a victory dance, "yeahhhh, I totally won. New Vamp kicked your but! Haha!" We chuckled together, and when somebody cleared their throat I turned to face a bunch of amused faces. Was it always this depressing, or did they just not have lives? Oh, yeah, they don't have any lives anyways. So I guess that explains that…

Aro cleared his throat again doing it more noisily than before, "did you hear anything I just said?" My blank stare told him everything, because he giggled and started again. "We saved you one of the best smelling human for you since you are-," he leaned closer to me. Obviously looking at my weird colored eyes. "Let me see your hand again madam." His hand was very cold, but so was mine so I guess I shouldn't complain. Aro laughed at my thoughts, the devious and thoughtful ones. It irked me that someone could just do this, or would even want to invade someone's privacy. Once he was satisfied he opened his eyes and giggled like a little school girl. "My my, this is a surprise, I believe I know what your gift is. But it is odd that you're not hungry." He paused for a dramatic affect and I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, just guess already." I rubbed my temples, aggravated. There's nothing more that I hate than someone stalling. Although I do that, I know I'm a hypocrite. Everyone really is, so don't get all pissy. Even if you don't mean to be one, you still are. Like how guys like getting hand jobs but they don't want to give one (unless their gay… I really don't have anything to say to that). And for girls it's the same.

"That's no way to talk to your masters!" Snapped the blonde guy, one of the ones seated on those thrones behind Aro. What an asshole. He thinks he's my master? Oh I'll teach him a thing or two.

"My MASTERS?" I shrieked, there was no point in denying that I'm mad. "What the fuck? Who do you think you are telling me who owns me! I don't even want to be here you fuckhead! Do you think I want to be a freaking blood sucking monster? All I ever wanted in life was to be there for my twin and maybe, just maybe, make all my mistakes disappear! But no you mother fucking bitches wouldn't let me go, and now I'm supposed to be one of you? Screw you, you PIECE OF SHIT! I don't care how tough you think you are sitting in that damn throne of yours, you look like a damn sissy with that long, princess hair! Argh!" I charged at him, and he even flinched back before Felix dragged me back a bit. Fuck that guy, he has no respect at all for anything other than himself.

"I should-," I cut him off before he started anything else and to piss him off. My emotions switched from angry, to calm in under half a minute, I smiled at Aro.

"So Aro, you were saying?" The blond was muttering profanities but I ignored him, even though he was in the throne he was definitely whipped by Aro. I could tell that he wants to kill me, but if he did Aro would get upset that he killed a new member of the guard. That's if I even wanted to be one.

Apparently Aro liked what I did, almost as if he was grateful, because he smiled at me. "Yes, I believe you can things in your and others bodies." Hm, not a bad guess actually. I bet if he could read all of my mind, then he would be able to understand my actual gift.

"Ah, that would be a cool gift. Although it's not mine." He frowned, his eyebrows scrunched together. The guy sure is having a brainstorm up there, bet he can't guess right, "Care to take another try?" My smirk was hard to hide, even if I resent my power I still think it's awesome. Now that's gotten me thinking about the past yet again. Lovely, I really hate memories sometimes. They really catch me at bad times.

My thoughts were forgotten when he said, "I do not know of anything else that would work. Please do tell," Aro definitely was an eager beaver. That's for damn sure. I knew a guy like him once, his name was Charlie. If I remember correctly that was what got Charlie killed; being energetic, full of life, and a little bit too eager to do things to better himself. I needed to stop thinking about that, the streets are a lot different than here.

"Oh, um right my gift…," how am I supposed to make this easy to understand? I've never had to before, the only person that knows is probably worrying their ass off about me. And that would be my brother, Ryan got the worrying from our mom's side of the family. Most of my traits are from my dad, that's why Ryan and I don't share any characteristics with each other. "Hm. The easiest way to explain this would be to say that I can increase and decrease things. Any questions?" Aro grinned, then chuckled.

"Of course! That's a very interesting power. Is that why I cannot see all of your thoughts?" Huh, I didn't think the guy had it in him to figure that out by himself. But he's had plenty enough time to smarten up.

"Yes indeed, sir," might as well get on his good side and smile back. "But I can't decrease your power all the way, that's the downside of my gift. Also if I increase say… my sight, then one of my other senses decreases. That's why I only use it sparingly and in shorts bursts."

"That makes it understandable. Does it not Marcus?" he turned to the man with brown wavy hair. Marcus nodded then turned to look back at me, a little more interested. There is something about him that makes me feel like he knows my pain. Maybe that's weird, but I can't get it out of my head.

"Okay, so what's with my eyes?" that question had been bothering me every since I realized it. And hey, I might not get another chance to ask. They seem like they're a group that get busy quite a lot.

"I believe that it may have to do with your power when you were turned. Though I'm not completely sure, but I'm sure we'll figure it out!" Aro couldn't have been more happy at this point, outgoing people usually give me headaches. That's why I'm not really outgoing as much, I like being quiet once and a while. This guy has to be on permanent crack or coke, even meth to have such a giddy personality. "Jane bring in the human please." A girl my age (surprisingly) about my weight, with long blond hair walked out. She also had a heart-shaped face, I really thought that I was the only young vampire. Apparently I have to expand my thinking box, or be more observant. Yet we all can't do what we want to just by thinking about it.

Jane came back into the room with a man tied up with a rope and duct tape on his mouth, he struggled against her as much as he could, but to no avail. He must have to feel pathetic next to her, a girl keeping him in line with one hand and like 3% of her actual strength. "To test my hypothesis, feed on this human even though you aren't hungry. And we will see what happens." Once the human heard the word 'feed' he tried wiggling and screaming, trying to break away.

It hurt me to kill him, but it's a hard world out there. Only the fittest survive when shit hit's the fan. And one of those people are going to be me. That's why I took hold of the man and my teeth smashed into his throat. His neck cracked because of the pressure, after I lessened his bone strength. I didn't want to torture the poor man, and I was never one to play with my food. The blood tasted pretty damn good, but it wasn't amazing, it severely disappointed me when it didn't taste as good as I thought.

He dropped to the floor with a thump, his eyes were glassy, and he wasn't moving. "Rihan." Aro held out his hand for what feels like the fifth time today. So again, his hand took my hand and my thoughts. Finally it was done, I almost snarled at him. It was absolutely horrid when he reads almost everything. "Interesting, so you didn't like the taste that much, my dear?"

I shook my head and I heard that Jane girl murmur something to the man standing next to her. When I looked at him my other opinions and thoughts went away. It was like my sight went tunnel vision and I can only see him. The guy, who was obviously her twin, had dark chocolate brown hair that went into his eyes that he twitched his head to push it back. I didn't know why he did not cut it, although I think he looks gorgeous with it. Jane's twin was the most handsome man I'd ever seen in my life. Rihan! Okay, I really need to hear what Aro's saying. So I forced myself to look back at Aro. He wasn't even as half good looking as that boy.

"Your eyes are black so maybe that's the effect other peoples blood have on you, or vice versa. But I wonder why it affected Demetri in such a way that he couldn't stop until he was completely filled. And nothing explains why you don't have red eyes." Ugh, doesn't he ever stop scratching his chin? My right eye tweaked with annoyance, little things like that tend to bug me to no end. Hm, what if me having normal eyes signals something? Like how him scratching his chin signals that he's thinking?

"Wait, what if I'm like a hybrid, or I'm this way because my power increased during the change and decreased the red in my eyes as an after affect? Wow, that actually makes sense…" I smiled to myself, at this moment I feel very accomplished. Unlike what my brother usually called me, but that's because he's jealous of my brain skills. Hah, I can't even fool myself. I know that I'm not smart because smart people are never happy. They just always think technical, that's why my brother is so responsible and never has any fun. Well, at least around me he is. I guess that's because somebody needs to be, and I'm definitely not qualified for that.

Sighing, I thought more about my brother. I wish I could be like him, and care about how I do things, or how it affects others. But ever since…don't think about it, I closed my eyes in emotional pain. I really missed Ryan, he would know what to do. Oh, dear! What is he doing? All he remembers is that I went to the bathroom and never came back. Shit! "Um, sir?"

"Yes Rihan?" Aro responded curiously. He never really stopped smiling ever, did he?

"Well, I was wondering about what I'm supposed to do about my brother. He'll eventually figure it out that I'm here." Aro laughed at what I said, what's so funny?

"No one will be able to find you here." I sighed, he didn't know my brother like I do. Ryan will be able to find out for sure. Especially since where I was taken is so close.

"He will. Ryan, my brother…he can see things that happen or the truth of it… it's all very hard to explain you see." This perked his intrigue, so he nodded for me to go on. "Well, since my brother's known me for a long time whenever he goes to a new place he can see what goes on where ever we're at. Like for example, if he goes into the alley where I saw you guys, he'd just relive that image in his mind and know where you took me. Or if someone else saw and lived, but got away unlike me. Then he would find them and make them tell him the truth. And since he can see the truth in them, they only have to say one thing, lie or not, and he'll know. So I expect he'll be here shortly, because my change probably took a while-," I was cut off when a woman came into the doors. She had brown hair with a formal dress on, and she was definitely human. I could smell the shampoo she used, which I liked, since it was green apple. Plus her heartbeat practically thumped in my ear because it was so loud.

"Master Aro," she started off. Wait, was she like a human secretary or something working for them? What the hell? Hm, I guess they have to get someone to do their dirty work. "There's someone here demanding that he sees his sister."

I turned to face Aro with a smug expression. "I told you so." The whole room went quiet, with shock most definitely.

"Very well, see him in Fabien."


	3. Blood Singers

The secretary lady, Fabien I think was her name, came back into the room with good ol' Ryan. I sighed, he was certainly pissed. Even if he doesn't look it, with his clam posture and expression, the smooth glide in his step. I had to say that my brother was very balanced and coordinated for a human, he was one of those all around type of people. Like when they can do everything right, almost the first try. It's ridiculous and I'm insanely jealous of his abilities.

Well, getting back to how upset he was, his eyes showed everything. These vampires aren't going to know what hit them, shit hits the fan for whoever makes my brother mad. He's lethal during one of his 'moods'.

Still, it was great to see him again. And it wasn't me who he was mad at, "brother! I've missed you!" I shouted and squashed Ryan in a hug. Being away from my twin so long has been excruciating. His heartbeat thudded in his chest, but I ignored it. Having ultra sensitive ears did get annoying once and a while. So I decreased my hearing, and increased my sight.

Ryan peeled me off of him, "how has being a vampire treating you?" the look on his face was disappointment.

"Wow, we don't see each other in a while and your bitching me out? And don't blame me for them changing me. You can see what's happened here, so don't fuck around with me!" We stared each other down, and everyone held their breath. Suddenly we burst out laughing and hugging to death. We screw around with one another because…well that's just how we are. They all looked at us like we're freaks. I wish you could get a cookie every time you act like a freak, I would get cookies everyday.

Ryan turned to face Aro, but we still held hands. I sure do love my brother, even if once in a while he pisses me off. His smile fell and his glare returned. I squeezed his hand to tell him to go easy on them, and that it wasn't that bad. His left eye flickered over to mine, I always thought it was creepy when he did that. But I knew that he got the message.

**Jane's POV**

This girl was very weird. Her emotions changed quickly and her opinions in the same way. I could tell that Rihan's the type of girl you don't understand right away. Though she acts as if there's nothing wrong, something in her eyes tell me differently. If I wanted to know her, then I'd have to have her whole story before I could really sympathize with her. "I told you so," she said smugly. Aro was an imbecile for not thinking that she would know her brother more than him. Sure, I'm loyal as heck to Aro, because he's practically like my father. But there were times when I just didn't know. I want to run out of the room sometimes, away from everyone even my brother. My brother is great, but there are times when I wish that it was only me getting the attention. Ugh, that's so selfish Jane! There is definitely something wrong with me if I'm jealous of my brother, I should be happy for Alec. He's my whole world practically, all he does is help me. Can't I do that for once? Should I take care of him like he does me? No, my brother has always been one to be independent, although if he needs me I'm always here.

"Very well, send him in Fabien." Aro said with a finality, that would never be argued with. All of us were dedicated to him, even Caius. Although he normally had a poor way of showing it, that's one of the reasons the guy gets under my skin. Also he can never stop being such a demanding prick.

Fabien, the stupid woman that will never be a vampire but will be killed for food, returned with a boy. Ryan the girl's brother, when I saw him I started sniffing the air. He smelled amazing, absolutely delectable. They were talking seriously then broke out in laughter. It was too much! Groaning, I couldn't help it when I charged him and Rihan pushed me back with a burst of air. She had obviously just increased the air to go that way and decreased the friction to make it happen. Alec had to hold me back after that, so I shut my jaw and tried to stop moving forward.

"Jane! What are you doing! Don't attack my guest." I got a hold of myself and put my hand into his. Him reading my mind had never bothered me, so I had no thoughts when he flipped through everything.

Marcus looked at us interestedly, there was something in his eyes that scared me. I know that's pathetic, but for a man that never showed emotion any type of emotions he displays usually mean it's a big deal. "I understand. But it's peculiar that he smells so good to you, I believe his blood sings for you my dear." Aro stated, but I just felt numb. A human, as my blood singer? I turned to look at the man, he was a little taller than Alec, with a strong, masculine face. His wavy dark golden hair made his moss green eyes pop out more. I held my breath, even if I was a vampire he stunned me with his unearthly, glowing beauty. My stomach clenched and I felt myself get hungrier by the minute. Ryan's muscles clenched, I believe that he just saw the truth, but I hadn't spoken yet, so maybe not. But Aro had spoken, so that means he must have seen the 'truth' from Aro's mind, not my own.

His gift was very confusing, but I was thinking of how to get around it. If I didn't say anything about it, he wouldn't know right? Unless of course, he saw it from Aro, but I didn't know. Rihan looked like she didn't know what was going on, "what in the hell is a blood singer! And why the heck did she attack my brother? I want answers! _Now!_"

Everything in her pose said how she feels about this situation, I could tell that she was angry at me. But I couldn't help it, his blood's scent was so strong. It was like an imaginary force was pulling me towards him, and I didn't like it one bit. He was a stupid human, all they're good for is food. "A blood singer is when the blood of a human calls to a vampire so much that usually they can't control themselves around them, they're what you humans say… soul mates. That's why Jane attacked your brother, Ryan. Since his blood calls to her, it is difficult to restrain herself from charging him right now and making him food." Ryan started laughing, and I cocked my head to the side and looked at him. What was he chuckling about, I almost ripped him apart? The guy was already starting to confuse me.

"That is all very interesting, but back to the real reason that I'm here. My sister," Ryan looked towards Rihan lovingly, "did not deserve the fate that you bestowed upon her." His deep voice echoed around the room twice or three times giving it a mysterious, angry, yet oddly calm tone. My eyes locked to his own and Aro broke us from the staring contest, "yes, I agree. I wish I would have figured out sooner so that she could have a few years to grow up, maybe have some kids. But some things went… awry." Aro smiled brightly as if nothing went wrong. What an old cougar, I guess years of acting might have left an impact on him, permanently making him act in front of them. Although I never knew Aro before he was like that, so it made me wonder what made him that way.

"I get the feeling that I won't be able to leave, yes?" His deep, sensual voice struck me down to my toes. The man is unnerving, and already beginning to interest me. How did someone from this age, know so much? Sometimes he talked like he was born when I was, yet other times spoke like Rihan. Did he do that on purpose, or am I just crazy and think to much into its meaning? Why do I even care? Ugh, I hate my brain sometimes… I should just leave the thinking to my brother.

**Ryan's POV**

When I walked into the room, I saw different things come into my mind but paid them no attention. This occurs anywhere I ever go, so I just filed away the important things and reviewed them before standing in front of Rihan. "Brother! I've missed you," she jumped on me and I feel content, it was so long and I was worried. I know that Rihan is street smart, but sometimes she's not very good with people. They tend to… ignite her anger, because there's something about immature people that cause her to have a fit. For me, I'd like to float through life without a worry, but with Rihan as a twin it's practically impossible.

I didn't like being a dick to her, but I didn't know what else to say in such an awkward situation. My sister might think I know how to act, but there are some things that make me nervous, being in a whole room of vampires is one of those. "How has being a vampire treating you?"

"Wow, we don't see each other in a while and your bitching me out? And don't blame me for them changing me. You can see what's happened here, so don't fuck around with me!" Her eyes looked so different that I almost couldn't tell if she was joking, but I knew her so well it didn't matter. So we broke out laughing, and everyone else just looked taken back by the sudden change. Separating, she took my hand and stood next to me. She squeezed my hand to let me know to go easy on them, but it's not like I'm a threat to a bunch of vampires. The next thing I knew a girl was flying back into a wall and my sister was standing in front of me crouching in a protective way. I frowned, I hope that girl's okay. But I knew she was a vampire, so it would be alright.

"Jane! What are you doing! Don't attack my guest." Ah, so Jane is her name, a beautiful one at that. She was up within two seconds, standing where she was before. Jane put her hand into his, and I saw him close his eyes. This must be how he uses his gift, I knew that because I had 'seen' it when he had previously spoken. "I understand. But it's peculiar that he smells so good to you, I believe his blood sings for you my dear." What the hell is that? It didn't sound that good, maybe it was that I tempt her or something… Nah, that doesn't make sense. There's got to be more to it than that right? Jane looked at me, I saw her check me out, head to toe. Her eyes are so deep, it makes me feel like I'm staring at two pools of blood. Desire flooded me, her gorgeous curves stood out even with that unflattering clothing she wears. The heart-shaped face so much like my sisters took on a whole different light, full lips made for long hours of sex. Before I get myself into trouble, I should probably stop thinking about that.

"What in the hell is a blood singer! And why the heck did she attack my brother? I want answers! _Now!_" Sighing, now I was the one to squeezed Rihan's hand, she's the one that needs to go easy on them. There is not a day when Rihan doesn't go crazy on everyone at least once, of course she does not do that to me but that's only since I'm her brother. Thank god I am too, I don't know how I could deal without her. All of her cheeriness is the thing that's been keeping me going all these years, her determination for a good life, the faith she has in me… everything. It's a great thing she doesn't know what a loser I am, even mother didn't want me. Rihan doesn't remember anything about before the streets or before _then_, or what I call the incident that happened so long ago. I'll never tell her that I wanted her to do it, that if she hadn't then I would have sooner or later. I want to, but I'm weak, I just let her carry that burden. That's why I don't deserve her, or anyone for that matter, and no one would ever want me either.

"A blood singer is when the blood of a human calls to a vampire so much that usually they can't control themselves around them, they're what you humans say… soul mates. That's why Jane attacked your brother, Ryan. Since his blood calls to her, it is difficult to restrain herself from charging him right now and making him food." Are you serious… that's all that it is? I chuckled, this has got to be a joke. There's no way that's true… oh come on Ryan. I know it has to be since I saw it when he spoke about it. But still, she's my soul mate? Hm, I guess that wouldn't be so bad, if I could only get her to like me back although I shouldn't, she seems like too much to handle. From the look on her face, she isn't too happy about it, not as much as I am anyways.

"That is all very interesting, but back to the real reason that I'm here. My sister," Rihan and I glanced at each other adoringly, "did not deserve the fate that you bestowed upon her." At the time I was glancing towards Jane, she looked back and we stared until Aro said, "yes, I agree. I wish I would have figured out sooner that she had a few years to grow up, maybe have some kids. But some things went… awry." **Some** things huh? How about the whole damn plan. People and their half truths, it really pisses me off. Plus the guy smiled like it was nothing, like it didn't matter because he would have all he'd wanted soon enough.

"I get the feeling that I won't be able to leave, yes?" It's not that I get the 'feeling', I already know that I won't be able to leave without being changed. Around here, it doesn't work like that. Vampires don't appreciate it if a human knows information about them, it could compromise every single thing they've worked for.

"That is correct. How smart you are!" Aro laughed, I already started to dislike him. "You will have the choice of being changed or killed, it would be a pity if you weren't turned though. Such a waste would be of no use to anyone." Wow, he'd definitely be a recycler if he was human, I snorted. My humor was getting rusty, if someone couldn't notice. I really need to stop talking to myself in my head, it's probably not healthy for me. Oh well. My hand pinched the bridge on my nose, this guy's voice is giving me a headache. What a pain.

"I will be turned, for my sister. She would not be able to be by herself, nor would I let her. Rihan is my responsibility, and I won't forsake my duty as a brother and guardian." She smiled at me, and I to her. It had been a while since I'd seen that pretty face of hers smile, if only I could make her truly happy.

"At least I won't be alone in this boring eternity."

"Very good! You shall have a few years to live your human life out to your fill then be changed-," No, no, no. I wasn't going to be twenty while my twin sister is fourteen. That would be very annoying.

"No, I want to be turned now. If I'm going to be with my sister, I'm to be her age too. Plus after a decade or so of the same age will get boring no matter how old I am." It surprised me that I sounded strong, and that it wasn't debatable. Being around a lot of higher beings isn't very good for my self-esteem or my ego.

"Hm, yes I guess if that would please you." Geesh, what a suck up. Just to get what he wants, he's going to change me?

**Rihan's POV**

So, Ryan's going to be changed too huh? This is going to be so much fun! We're going to play so many games, and go to a lot of different places! Ryan and I never got to do anything, when we were on the streets all we thought about was surviving the day and hopefully the next. Our time was numbered, not unimportant. It was a new beginning for us, and even if it takes 'forever' it's gonna be amazing! I just know it!

"Yes, now who is changing me?" Aro looked towards me, but I shook my head. If I was to make the pain go away for Ryan I can't be distracted by his blood. So it would have to be someone else… maybe Jane? I smiled, am I the only one that noticed they've been glancing at each other out the corners of their eyes?

Smirking, "how about Jane?" Ryan looked at me, he knew I was up to something. I tried to look as innocent as possible, but me and innocent don't really mix. "I'm sure she wants his blood. And I'll make sure she doesn't eat him completely." He thought about it for a while, then nodded his head a couple times.

"Jane," Aro waved his hand towards Ryan, indicating that she would in fact change Ryan. The girl seemed petrified, what was she so scared of? It's not like Ryan could actually hurt Jane… I would never let that happen. "Jane." Aro said impatiently, in that highly annoying voice of his. She tentatively walked forward, not even bothering to zoom there with her ultra speed.

Her breaths seemed to speed up, she noticed and stopped breathing altogether. I think if she was human she would have been blushing like crazy right now, at that thought I had to smirk evilly. As she bit down her eyes widened then closed with ecstasy written across her face as she gulped down the blood faster.

They both acted exactly like Demetri and I did once I increased and decreased a few things. I had realized that now since I'm a vampire I can increase and decrease more than one thing at a time on more than one person. That's pretty damn cool if you ask me, actually being a vampire is fucking sick (not sick like dying). I grinned as Ryan passed out and I let Jane catch him, she held him so awkwardly I almost laughed. Obviously she's not a very touchy feely person. "Jane, take her and Ryan back to Rihan's room please. No time to waste dear."

My eye twitched, does his tone always go that high? These vampires must be bloody saints to deal with him, but something told me he wasn't the worst thing here. I peered over to the brooding blonde sitting next to Aro. He didn't seem to like me or my brother very much, then again he didn't look like he enjoyed anyone's company other than his own. Slowly, I followed Jane out into the darker hallway. I guess I should get used to this, since I'm going to be seeing it forever… _literally_…


End file.
